Bad Luck no Renkinjutsushi RELOAD!
by Freesia Monochrome
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si una extraña organización secreta estuviera detrás de nuestro querido deforme de pelo rosa? ¿Y si no es sólo él? ¿Y quienes son esos hermanos? El Führer ha caído, y ha ascendido otro, ¿Que les esperará? RoyxEdo, YukixShû, ¡OCC!


**Eso mismo:**

**o1.** Si, claro... Esperemos a que Murakami se muera luego para que sus cosas pasen a ser de la humanidad. Ahí, estaremos nosotras, ¡JA!

**o2**. Hiromu es una vaca, las vacas no pueden crear mangas tan sexys como esos, así que se los cuidaremos nosotras.

**o3.** Nos pagan millonadas por este fic (camiones y camiones de billetes de monopoli... Con camioncitos de monopoli.)

**o4.** Historia totalmente mía y de mi prima (Sou Chan o Freesia, o quizás el mendigo cartonero de la esquina).

**o5.** Si ya sabes todo eso… ¡No copies! (¿Quién va a querer copiar esta cosa aberrante?)

* * *

**B**_ad _**L**_uck_** n**_o_** R**_ekinjutsushi  
(_**P**_or _**S**_unny)_

**Capítulo I:**_ "Una tranquila vida familiar"_

_**...**_

La noche era tranquila para Yuki, que escribía tranquilamente en su estudio, las palabras fluían con facilidad y sus dedos se movían con agilidad sobre el teclado de su laptop. Era un alivio; Shûichi estaba en la sala y Rikku dormía –y dormiría hasta el día siguiente– de pronto se sintió muy feliz y tranquilo, sin ninguna posibilidad de que su paz se viera interrumpida.

–¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – No podía durar mucho la paz, se escuchó un desgarrador grito desde la sala. Eiri se preocupó un poco, ante la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado a su esposo, pero recordó exactamente qué hacía Shûichi y le pareció lógico que gritara así.

–Ya, Shûichi, que vas a despertar a Rikku – le gritó desde su estudio sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de levantarse de su asiento, Shûichi estaba viendo una película, siempre reaccionaba con aún más realismo que los mismos protagonistas, debía considerar la idea de prohibirle ver películas mientras el niño dormía.

–Yuuuki – lloriqueó el pelirrosa desde la sala, aún frente a la TV, el rubio suspiró resignado y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Shûichi.

–Te he dicho que no veas esas cosas, porque después tienes pesadillas y nadie puede dormir en esta casa – le reclamaba por el camino, subiendo un poco la voz. Cuando llegó a la sala no pudo enojarse con Shu; estaba sobre el sofá, hecho un ovillo, recostado y abrazando sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirar la TV. Parecía realmente afectado, y lo estaba. Daba más pena que cualquier otra cosa, bueno, en realidad Yuki sentía más pena por sí mismo.

–Baka, es sólo una película, no te pongas así – le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sofá. Shûichi lo miró y estiró sus brazos hacia él con cara de pescado recién sacado del agua, obviamente pidiendo un abrazo.

–Yuuuki – volvió a decir, mirando al rubio con ojos aguados.

–No – respondió Eiri, mirándolo con una ceja alzada – ya estás un poco grande para pedir las cosas de esa forma – ¿Un poco? Se preguntó luego, comenzando a cavilar sobre la edad real de su esposo, ¿debía restarle la edad mental a la edad real, o tenía que dividirla...? Quizás convertir la edad real a números negativos y luego sumar. Cuando los signos son diferentes se resta y entonces el resultado es...

– Pero, pero… – comenzó a explicar el menor, interrumpiendo una importante operación matemática. Con un puchero que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su rostro, para variar – Tú no viste cuando llegaron los rayos y el Dr. Frankestein gritó "_It's alive, It's alive" _con ese tonooooooooooo – terminó llorando, al borde de la pataleta – Y no me quieres abrazaaaaar – gritaba cada vez un poco más alto y se acomodaba en el sillón, quedando sentado con los pies sobre el suelo y girado hacia Yuki. Que dejó de sumar para comenzar a contar... Desde el diez y en reversa. Shûichi no se dio cuenta, así que siguió berreando cómodamente.

–Shû, calla, que despiertas a Rikku – le decía Yuki entre todos esos chillidos – ¿Cómo vas a cuidar a un niño si tu mismo eres uno, Eh? – seguía diciéndole. Pero Shûichi no escuchaba, o lo ignoraba, porque seguía llorando, cada vez más alto. Incluso hubo un momento en que llegó a pensar que iba a romper los vidrios, las copas y la ensaladera que le regaló Mika. Que bonita ensaladera era esa.

Eiri se quedó mirándolo y –como no tenía otra opción– lo abrazó, envolviendo la cintura del más pequeño con sus brazos, canalizando así sus ganas de estrangularlo y de paso logrando que éste por fin se quedara callado. Shûichi estaba feliz, apoyado en el pecho de su Yuki, cuando una vocecita interrumpió su coma fantasioso.

– ¿Papi? – Llamaba Rikku desde el pasillo, alzando la voz – ¿Mami? – Seguía diciendo mientras se acercaba – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, algo somnoliento, cuando llegaba junto a sus padres, que continuaban en la misma posición.

–Nada, tú mamá estaba viendo Frankestein otra vez y se asustó – le dijo el rubio al niño, mientras se separaba de Shûichi para tomar al niño en brazos y pasárselo al pelirrosa.

–Te dije que lo ibas a despertar – le dijo a su esposo – a ver como lo haces dormir ahora.

–Eres malo – le respondió el cantante, tomando al niño – tienes que hacerlo con amor, así todo resulta – terminó la oración con un guiño.

–Baka – respondió el rubio.

Shûichi se puso de pié y se fue a la habitación de Rikku, con el niño medio dormido en brazos, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Yuki, que lo miraba desde el sofá, rodando los ojos. La desesperación había dejado de ser una emoción para él. Ya era un sentimiento.

* * *

En otro enorme edificio, _no muy lejos_, las cosas eran muy distintas. La gente se movía rápidamente, había muchas cosas por hacer en esos momentos.

– ¿Ya tienen los resultados, no? – decía una mujer en una oficina algo alejada de todo el ajetreo.

–Si, según lo que dicen estos resultados, hemos encontrado a la persona perfecta para la misión – le contestó un hombre, mirando algunos papeles que había ido a dejarle a su jefa.

–Déjame verlos – pidió la mujer – Espera ¿Estás seguro de que estos son los resultados? – le preguntó, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo.

–Si señora, sé que ha estado monitoreando a todos los candidatos más fuertes y que esta persona no estaba dentro de lo esperado, pero esto es lo que recibimos – le explicó el hombre.

–Está bien, quiero un informe detallado sobre el nuevo objetivo, mientras, dime lo que sepas – ordenó la jefa.

–Sabemos que es un hombre famoso, lleva una vida _relativamente normal_, está casado y tiene un hijo – le informó su subalterno – es lo que puedo decirle por el momento.

–Bien, espero que ese informe esté listo dentro de dos horas – ordenó la mujer – y tráeme un café.

–Si señora, todo estará listo en dos horas – respondió el hombre antes de retirarse.

–Señorita y la boca te queda donde mismo – le dijo la mujer, mientras él se alejaba.

* * *

El estúpido despertador interrumpió su agradable sueño de mañana de viernes, se levantó pesadamente y se alistó para irse a trabajar, se quedó mirando al cuerpo desnudo del rubio que descansaba boca abajo en la suave y tibia cama, dichoso él, que dormía como una piedra. ¿O cómo un tronco? Como piedra, porque los troncos no duermen, están muertos.

Después de que estuvo vestido se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, que estuviera atrasado no significaba que fuera a dejar a Rikku con hambre antes de irse. No se explicaba como, pero el niño siempre estaba despierto antes que él, por muy temprano que se levantara. Quizás no dormía, o quizás era parte de una conspiración mundial que tenían los niños para despertarse temprano. ¡Tenía que detenerlo! Y la mejor forma era ¡Dándole leche!

–Rikku–chan, tómate toda tu leche, para que no te quedes chico como Edward Elric (1) – le dijo al niño – yo voy a ver si tu papá sale del coma – y se fue dejando a Rikku sentado frente a la TV mientras _tomaba obedientemente su leche _(Es decir, fingía tomar leche mientras veía Koni-chan).

Se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación que compartía con su rubio sexy y abrió la puerta, encontrándolo aún dormido, sonrió maliciosamente y se abalanzó sobre él, como una leona se abalanza sobre su presa. Sí, una leona. Los leones son flojos y no cazan.

–Despierta, dormilón – susurró suavemente en el oído de la persona que, en ese momento, estaba usando de colchón – está listo el desayuno – nadie sabe porqué Shûichi pensó que eso podía despertar a una piedra cuando ni siquiera viven ni respiran.

–Mpfmh – le respondió Eiri dándose vuelta y aprisionándolo con uno de sus brazos, contra la cama, haciéndole imposible levantarse. O moverse. O respirar. O pensar. O... seguir existiendo por mucho tiempo en ese mundo.

–Oyeee, tengo que irme a NG, déjame – le reclamaba tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil, el rubio tenía mucha más fuerza que él – YUUUKIIII – tuvo que gritarle en la oreja, sino seguro que lo dejaba ahí hasta la noche.

– ¿Eh? Shûichi… ¿Qué pasa? no me grites – le dijo un soñoliento rubio, reaccionando.

–No sería necesario si no me tuvieras agarrado con tanta fuerza – le respondió el pelirrosa. Eiri quitó rápidamente su brazo, algo avergonzado – ¿Vienes a desayunar conmigo? – le preguntó con ojos soñadores. Su expresión cambio rápidamente al notar que el rubio se había vuelto a acomodar para tratar de dormir – ¡Yuki Eiri, si no te levantas ahora te haré un berrinche digno de Paris Hilton en sus mejores años! – el rubio lo creyó capaz de eso y muchísimo más y tuvo tanto miedo que se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándolo.

–Te gusta fastidiar, ¿No? – le dijo. Y Shûichi sonrió triunfante.

–Yo también te quiero – dijo, y se fue a la cocina, a esperar a su rubio.

* * *

–Ok guys, hoy tenemos un largo día por delante, but, we can't start without Shûichi, iré a buscarlo – decía un rubio americano de hermosos ojos azules y una amenazadora mágnum entre sus manos.

– ¡NO DESESPEREN QUE ESTOY AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – se escuchó por los pasillos de NG, casi inmediatamente un pelirrosa atravesaba la pobre puerta.

–Shûichi, eso se abre – le avisó su amigo Hiro.

–Parece que ya no… Murió la pobre puerta – agregó Suguru.

–Una puerta más… Una puerta menos, eso no impedirá que Bad Luck triunfe – argumentó Shu quitándole importancia al asunto.

–Shûichi – dijo K apuntándolo con su mágnum, mientras le quitaba el seguro – move your ass. RIGHT NOW – dio un par de disparos al aire y en tres segundos Shûichi estaba listo y dispuesto para trabajar – así me gusta, good boy.

* * *

–Silencio niños – decía un mujer joven, en un aula llena de niños, entre los que se encontraba Rikku – como hoy es el último día de clases haremos una pequeña fiesta de despedida, así que ayúdenme a acomodar los pupitres – todos los niños obedecieron, felices de no hacer clases ese día.

* * *

Ya eran más de las 7 cuando Shûichi salió de NG camino a su casa, aunque no se daba cuenta de que era seguido muy de cerca.

–Debí despertarme más temprano, así K no tiene excusa para sobre explotarme y hacerme sufrir… Por lo menos ahora puedo irme a casa – iba hablando solo por el camino, cuando chocó con un chico algunos años menor que él.

–Perdóname niño, no te vi. Es mi culpa – le dijo Shu, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– ¡A QUIÉN LE DICES BEBÉ DE KINDER! – le gritó el chico por respuesta.

–Ehh, creo que yo no dije eso – respondió Shûichi, algo extrañado, ese chico era aún más raro que K. El rubio lo miró por unos momentos y salió corriendo – creo que debo empezar a tener miedo – se dijo el pelirrosa mientras seguía su camino a casa. Le quedaba poco para llegar.

– ¡TADAIMAA! – gritó Shûichi desde la puerta, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba su mochila en su lugar.

– ¡Mamá! – Gritó Rikku entusiasmado – ¡Que bueno que llegaste! – Shûichi le sonrió.

–Si, hoy tuve un poco más de trabajo… Hoy fue tu último día de clases, ¿no? Espero que lo hayas pasado bien – le dijo al niño, tomándolo en brazos y dirigiéndose al estudio de Yuki. Rikku se aferró a su camiseta y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho – ¿tienes hambre? – El niño asintió – le diré a Yuki que pida la cena – propuso el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

* * *

Afuera, frente a la casa, un par de personas sacaban fotografías. ¿Paparazzos?

Y ninguno se daba cuenta. Así que simplemente se dispusieron a cenar a penas hubo llegado la comida.

–Mañana tengo libre, me gustaría ir al parque – les dijo Shû antes de zamparse un par de cosas.

–Vayan, yo no tengo ningún problema – respondió el rubio.

–Yuuuuki, tienes que acompañarnos, ¿Cierto Rikku? – lloró Shûichi mirándolo con ojos aguados. El niño, acostumbrado a ser usado para ese tipo de cosas, asintió enérgicamente e imitó los ojitos de su madre.

–Shûichi… – comenzó a decir Yuki sin mirar a ninguno de los dos – entiende que…

– ¡KYAA! ¿Oíste Rikku–chan? nos va a acompañar, ¡Que lindo! – chilló el pelirrosa mientras Yuki ponía una cara imposible de explicar; estaba entre: psicópata, enfermo, asesino en serie, violador, nauseabundo y epiléptico. ¡¿Por qué nadie le hacia caso en esta casa?!

Afuera, dos chicos escuchaban atentamente y tomaban nota de cada cosa que se decía.

–Te dije que era buena idea poner esos micrófonos – dijo uno con la boca llena.

–Claro Nii–san – le contestó el otro, bajando la voz lo más que podía – pero si sigues haciendo tanto ruido al comer nos van a descubrir.

–Pero estas papas fritas son muy buenas, no hay de este tipo en nuestro mundo. ¡Con sabor a pizza napolitana! – explicó el mayor casi llorando de felicidad.

–Eeer, si Nii–san, si… – le contestó acariciándole la cabeza como a un cachorrito. El mayor de los hermanos sólo sonreía, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

* * *

–Pan, con queso… – decía Shû entre sueños.

–Si… Y mucho jamón – le respondió Yuki irónicamente, rodando los ojos. – Ahora muévete que quiero dormir y no me dejas espacio.

–El cielo estará despejado mañana – Shûichi seguía durmiendo.

– ¡Oye!, te dije que… – Yuki dejó de hablar cuando notó que estaba hablando con una persona que dormía. Se acostó y empujó a Shûichi hacia el lado de la cama que le correspondía.

–Mañana será un día difícil, no sé como terminé aceptando – se dijo el rubio, luego se quedó pensando – ¡Espera un momento!, yo no acepté. Me obligaron – Se giró decidido a mirar a Shûichi con rencor, pero no pudo, Shûichi fue más rápido; no alcanzó a verlo cuando ya lo tenía con la cabeza sobre su pecho – No sé que me pasa – terminó lamentándose (Eeeh... Esto... ¿Está hablando solo?... Uhm).

* * *

–Nii–san. ¿Por qué Eiri–san habla solo? – preguntaba un chico a su queridísimo hermano.

–No sé, es posible que esté loco… De todas formas, como no estarlo con ese tipo de pelo rosado al lado – concluyó su Nii–san con cara pensativa.

–Si, tu debes saberlo más que nadie, eres el encargado de seguirlo – le contestó. El mayor asintió con la cabeza y ambos pusieron cara de lamento.

– ¿Me das papas? – le preguntó el chico tomando su refresco. Se hizo silencio.

El mayor miró las papas, miró a su hermano, otra vez las papas, a su hermano, las papas… Su hermano. Y entonces concluyó algo.

– ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! – chilló/gruñó/gritó echándose todo lo que le quedaba de sus papas a la boca.

– ¡Sht!, Nii–san, nos van a descubrir – le decía su hermano, pero él estaba muy ocupado destrozando el paquete de papas fritas con los dientes – ¡Nii–saaan!

* * *

– ¡Yuki, Yuki, Yukii! – Chilló el pelirrosa despertando sobresaltado – ¡Despierta!

–Shû, ahora estoy cansado, mejor mañana ¿Si? – le respondió su esposo, entre dormido y despierto.

– ¡No es esoo! – Lloró el pelirrosa – ¿No escuchaste algo en el jardín? ¡Ahí está de nuevo! – chilló cuando los 'espías' que estaban instalados afuera, junto a la ventana (Que genios…) volvieron a hacer ruido.

– ¿Algo como qué? – le preguntó despertando un poco más y tratando de abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

–Como un chillido/gruñido/grito de un hermano mayor a su hermano pequeño porque no quiere convidarle papas fritas con sabor a pizza napolitana y está destrozando el envase (Con los dientes…) – respondió Shû sin respirar.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.

–Es el mismo extraño y escalofriante sonido que hacía yo cuando no le quería dar papas fritas sabor a pizza napolitana a Maiko – respondió Shûichi con una bonita sonrisa.

–Vuelve a dormir, estabas soñando – le dijo el rubio, justo antes de que se escuchara un "_GRAAAWR_", y algo así como "_Nii–saaaan, no te comas el envase por favor, te enfermarás del estómago_" desde el jardín – Olvídalo, vamos afuera – dijo saliendo de la cama para ponerse una bata, o lo primero que pillara.

–Tengo miedito, mejor me quedo acá – propuso Shûichi.

–Shû, sé hombre y acompáñame – le dijo el rubio, algo molesto.

–Pero Yuukiiiii – lloró el pelirrosa, con ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes. Su esposo lo miró, reconsiderando sus palabras. Se le había olvidado con quién estaba hablando.

–No te preocupes, puedes quedarte acá si eso quieres – le dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente. Shûichi se acomodó feliz en su camita, conforme con haberse salido con la suya.

– ¡OYE! – le gritó a Yuki cuando por fin pudo procesar lo que le había dicho. Otro insulto a su hombría se agregaba a su lista.

* * *

–Nii–san, creo que nos descubrieron – dijo el chico cuando logró que su hermano mayor volviera a portarse como una persona relativamente normal.

–Entonces… ¡huyamos! – fueron las sabias palabras de su hermano–ya–no–tan–bestia. Y ambos huyeron, el problema es que lo hicieron en direcciones diferentes. Entonces escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal; se acercaba el peligro. Ambos se miraron e hicieron un par de 'maniobras', para luego desaparecer, hacia quién sabe donde…

Yuki sólo alcanzó a ver una luz bastante brillante.

* * *

Shûichi estaba en la habitación, algo molesto con su rubio sexy favorito, se daba vueltas en la cama y reclamaba al aire cosas sin sentido.

–Creo que huyeron, o no estaban en el jardín – llegó diciendo Yuki, mientras se quitaba la bata – Eso pasó porque nos quedamos discutiendo mucho rato.

–Hum – le respondió Shûichi. 'Desconcertante', pensó el rubio, mirándolo. Decidió pasarlo por alto y acostarse, tenía bastante sueño. Shûichi sólo lo evitó y se alejó lo más que pudo de su esposo.

– "Y ahora que le pasa "– pensaba Eiri – "Eso me pasa por casarme con un mocoso… Por último me hubiera casado con un mocoso un poquito más maduro, que por lo menos llegara a los 8 años "– siguió pensando, hasta que decidió que era mejor ignorarlo si estaba enojado sin motivo, lo que no le resultó muy bien, ya que Shûichi hacía todo tipo de cosas para hacer notar que estaba enojado; soltar pequeños gruñidos, revolcarse por su lado de la cama, patearlo 'accidentalmente'…

–Calla y duerme – susurró girándose para mirar a Shûichi, que lo observaba con cara de rencoroso – ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

–No – respondió el pelirrosa, Eiri lo miró feo.

–Yuuuki, no me mires así, sabes que no me gusta, ¡Sabes que a nadie le gusta! – le reclamó abrazándose a él con mucha fuerza, sorprendentemente, el rubio le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando vio la carita de Shû no pudo evitar besarlo… Y hacer otras cosas que no vamos a detallar. Aún.

* * *

Una mujer de cabello negro, con ropa de militar, en la que destacaba el color azul, negro y un turrón de insignias sobre su chaqueta, observaba muy disgustada a los dos hermanos, el menor parecía totalmente asustado y casi en una crisis nerviosa, el mayor miraba la enorme oficina en la que se encontraba con bastante miedo, incluso temblaba levemente.

– ¿Y qué me dicen? ¿Me pueden explicar porqué volvieron tan pronto? – les preguntó con autoridad la chica, que al parecer, era su superior.

–Yo… Ahmm… ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es culpa de mi nii–san! – se defendió el menor echándole toda la culpa, este no hacia menor caso a sus palabras, estaba muy ocupado intentando no traumarse con la oficina.

– ¿Podría explicarse de mejor forma mayor? – le preguntó la mujer con una ceja alzada, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y miraba algunos 'DOCUMENTOS' importantes.

–Esta bien… Si usted lo dice… – le respondió el menor, tomando mucho aire para comenzar con la historia – Todo empezó cuando mi Nii–san y yo estábamos… – y así, el menor comenzó con su muy laaaaaarga historia, con lujo de detalles – Y así llegamos aquí – concluyó, ignorando el hecho de que su hermano miraba asustado un dichoso sobre color café que estaba en el escritorio, él no le hizo menor caso a conciencia, sabía que terminaría igual que su hermano. Como un enano rubio antisocial y perturbado. Aunque lo de rubio ya lo tenía pero bleh… La herencia genética no se puede ignorar.

–Ya veo… No es primera vez que su hermano hace esta clase de tonterías, la última vez… – la chica no pudo terminar, ya que el mayor al escuchar eso, le interrumpió.

–Usted no es la persona indicada para hablar de ese tipo de cosas, sabe muy bien de lo que hablo, hay MUCHOS TESTIGOS, podría decirse, que todo el cuartel general, señora – le contestó el mayor de los Elric, un poco cabreado.

–Nii–san, no seas grosero – Le reprochó el menor.

–Ejem… Como decía, la última vez… Ay dios – dijo la chica poniéndose una mano en la nuca y rascándosela frenéticamente con desesperación.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron los hermanos al unísono.

–Se me olvidó lo que iba a decir… – dijo la chica, lamentándose por su falta de memoria fotográfica (?).

–Nunca vas a poder ser seria, ni con ese cargo tan alto que tienes… – Edward la miró con autosuficiencia.

–Cállate, no es mi culpa, ohm… Si, no es mi culpa, si eso… Ay, que lindo el tono de la pared de mi oficina – dijo la chica tratando se desviar el tema, mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera realmente examinando la pared. Cuando lo único que miraba eran las partículas de polvo pasando frente a sus ojos, cortesía de la luz de la ventana (¿Qué? ¿A nadie nunca le ha pasado eso?).

–Yo me estoy quedando ciego – dijo el menor poniéndose una mano en la frente – Y me causa dolor de cabeza ese color tan brillante… – agregó.

–No se como no se convierte en Hulk esta tipa… Serías igual de monstruo pero rosa, ósea, en versión femenina – concluyó – Además – agregó – Con tan solo estar aquí una hora puedes sufrir convulsiones, debería tener un cartel que dijera "**¡PRECAUCIÓN!**– Mirar mucho estas paredes puede causar epilepsia, ceguera, convulsiones, derrames cerebrales, crisis de pánico y en el peor de los casos muerte prematura" algo por el estilo…

– ¡Oye!, ¿Acaso el color rosa fosforito no es bonito? – preguntó, como si no supiera sobre las bajas causadas por mirar las paredes radiactivas de la oficina del Führer.

–No – respondieron al unísono los hermanos, tapándose los ojos, intentando mirar al suelo. Solo se encontraron con la alfombra blanca radioactiva.

–Bah, ustedes son aburridos y no saben nada – dijo la chica, ojeando unos supuestos 'DOCUMENTOS' muy importantes que sacó de un sobre.

– ¿Puedes dejar de mirar esas imágenes raritas y ponernos atención? – dijo el mayor, echándole un vistazo a las imágenes abominables que estaba viendo la chica, en su cara se podían ver muchas emociones mezcladas, tantas que no podríamos describirlas en estos momentos.

–Ay niño, te me traumas muy rápido… – comenzó a guardar las fotografías, colocándolas una a una dentro de en un sobre, esto sí, no sin antes mirarlas con detenimiento, reírse de una manera anormal, para al fin guardarlas.

– ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES NIÑO DE SALA CUNA TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NI SIQUIERA ALCANZA A SENTARSE EN UNA SILLA DE BEBÉS?! – gruñó el rubio mientras estaba siendo agarrado por su hermano menor para que no le hiciera ningún daño a la pobre mujer que nada hizo.

–Yo no dije eso… – dijo la pelinegra de ojos anaranjados, escondiéndose detrás de una silla.

– ¡Nii–san!, ¡Cálmate!, ¡Ella no dijo eso! – el menor trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero eso era como tratar de serenar aun demonio de tasmania, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante fue esconderse detrás de unas cortinas… ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué?!… A ella le parecía muy normal así que no haremos comentarios.

–Führer, señor – la rubia entró a la habitación encontrando una escena por demás extraña; El rubio siendo agarrado por su hermano menor, mientras que este no parecía escucharle, y peor, le gritaba insultos varios a la pelinegra que estaba escondida ahora, detrás de un zapato… Que Dios sabe que hacía allí… Y después de analizar la escena, pensó que el zapato–escondite–súper–brillante–yo–no–te–veo no funcionaba, luego recordó a que había venido – Señor, ¿Me escucha? – preguntó la rubia ojirroja dirigiéndose a su superiora, a lo que esta tosió disimuladamente saliendo de su 'escondite'.

–Bueno, ejem, ejem, Elrics, mañana quiero un informe sobre lo acontecido mientras estaban en el otro mundo, eso es todo – les echó una miradita antes de continuar – Pueden retirarse – les dijo, los hermanos al escuchar la orden se cuadraron y pusieron la mano derecha en su frente – ¡Como diga señor! – se fueron al fin de la oficina, dejando a Riza y a la pelinegra a solas.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece teniente? – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio, mientras escribía algo en la laptop, que no especificaremos porque ni yo sé.

–Bueno… Le he venido a avisar que uno de nuestros compañeros ahora esta en el hospital – Riza la miró seria, mientras él/la Führer le miraba preocupada y sorprendida.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó asustada, dejando la laptop de lado.

–Sucede que… – dudó un poco en decírselo pero ya que estamos aquí…– Algo arrolló al teniente Breda, señor – respondió Riza firmemente.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿En donde? ¿Que cosa lo arrolló? – se levantó de su escritorio, preocupada.

–En el pasillo, y lo que lo arrolló… Ehm… No fue una cosa, fueron dos… Personas, el coronel Kuchizuki y el mayor Luhelld, señor – soltó al fin la rubia, ¡Ay que bien se sentía decirlo! Pero la mujer al frente suyo no se sentía tan bien que digamos… Y acercarse no era sano.

– ¡ESOS TROGLODITAS DE CIRCOOOOOO! – gritó furiosa, aventó la silla a algún lugar, puso un pié sobre el escritorio usándolo de impulsor para salir corriendo a una velocidad abismal, botando el pobre mueble con lo que tenía encima incluido, entre lo que estaba un importante papel de tratado de paz con el país vecino.

–Que rápida… – dijo, para luego echarle un vistazo a la oficina de su superior – Que horror, esto parecen los calzones de mi general estampados por toda la habitación (2) – rápidamente salió de ahí, sin mirar hacia atrás.

**-- Cerca de allí… --**

Concentrada, miró a su contrincante, este le devolvió la mirada. Se sentía la tensión entre los dos… Y el dulce olor del café y rosquillas por la mañana. Siguieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que la chica pestañeo por una brisa que se cruzó.

– ¡Ahá! ¡Gané! – celebró el palm… Peliverde escandalosamente.

– ¡Mientes! ¡Blasfemas! ¡Calla tu boca hereje! Usaste el poder de Dios para ganar, ¡Eso no se vale! – la adolescente lo apuntó con el dedo furiosamente.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De que hablas loca enferma descriteriada esquizofrénica?! ¡Chalada invoca demonios! ¡Bruja de Mayfair! (3) – y nombraríamos más cosas pero… Mejor dejarlo así.

– ¡¿A quién le dices descriteriada?! ¡Yo si tengo criterios! ¡Serán estúpidos pero son criterios al fin y al cabo, ser–cosa–persona–planta–me–creo–la–palmera–más–sexy–del–universo! –

– ¡No soy planta! ¡No hago fotosíntesis! ¡Y contamino mucho! – se defendió.

–¡Mientes!, ¡¿Cómo ayer yo te vi parado como por media hora debajo del sol moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro como enfermo mental?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo explicas eso geniecillo?! ¡ESO ES FOTOSÍNTESIS! – la chica sonrió triunfante, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Oye! Estaba mirando un globo amarillo que vi por ahí volando y me distraje… ¡No me dí cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo! ¡¡Eso no es para acusarme de palmera!! ¡¿Ves que me cuelgue algún coco sobre mi cabeza?! – le gritó apuntándola con el dedo, con un ligero temblor en su brazo.

– ¡Es que es Invierno! ¡No es época de verano! – explicó, dudando un poco.

– ¡Bueno! Si yo fuera una palmera tendría cocos verdes aunque fuera invierno – le dijo fastidiado de tanta estupidez.

– ¡No–ooooo~! –

– ¡Que sí mujer! –

– ¡Qué no, palmera de pesebre! –

– ¡Oye! ¡Aunque no sea palmera igual me ofende! –

– ¡Pues que mal! – la joven paró abruptamente de discutir sandeces, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor casi paranoicamente, todos los estaban observando – Envy, creo que estamos llamando la atención… Demasiado.

–Y ahora te preocupas de eso… – Envy giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, notando que ciertamente llamaban la atención… ¿Qué acaso estas personas no tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¡No se conviertan en nosotros, escorias! Pudo haber seguido maldiciendo gente mentalmente, pero oyó un ruido ensordecedor, parecía como si un elefante estuviera saltando la cuerda en el pasillo – ¿Pero que dem…? – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en la puerta del casino, rodeada de una nube de polvo se encontraba el Führer dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina a él y a Kisae.

– ¡Mira! ¡Es tú culpa, hereje! ¡¿Quién te manda a invocar seres malignos como ese?! – exclamó la chica, entrando en pánico.

– ¡Oye!, ¡Yo debería decir eso! ¡Cínica descarriada! – le respondió furioso.

– ¡No soy mula! – Se defendió torpemente – ¡Soy una damisela! – gritó, Envy ignorando sus pobres defensas, la agarró de un brazo bestialmente y la arrastró fuera del lugar.

– ¡Ustedes!, ¡Los voy a degradar bestias! ¡Van a terminar trapeando pisos con la lengua sin derecho a enjuague bucal! – Fue corriendo hacia ellos, pero algo sobre la mesa le llamó la atención – ¡Uuuuuy, rosquillas rellenas de chocolate!… – dijo al puro estilo Homero Simpson, para luego zamparse todo.

– ¡Kisae por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Puedes correr más rápido?! – miró a su compañera, unos pasos más atrás que él, a pesar de que la arrastrara del brazo… Se fijó bien y notó que estaba muy ocupada mirando hacia atrás. Y entendió por qué…

– ¡Vamos c'mon, vamos todos allá…! – cantaba Asae, dando saltitos con un montón de flores a su alrededor, aparentemente causado por el súper azúcar de las rosquillas que acababa de comer – Manos a la obra, en una sola maniobra, ¿A donde vamos?, ¡A masacrar a mis subordinados!, ¿A donde vamos?, ¡A esclavizar descarriados!, ¡Yaaay!… – con esto podemos concluir que no hay que darle dulce.

– ¡KISAEEE CORRE POR TU VIDAAAAA! – comenzó a correr espantado, sin notar que la chica que estaba arrastrando en realidad volaba por los aires y se encontraba desmayada por el impacto emocional hace ya un buen rato.

¡PAF!. Ese es el sonido de Asae cayendo al suelo. Paró abruptamente al sentir el golpe y miró hacia atrás. Ooooh, eso era su superiora tirada en el suelo en un coma diabético, genial.

–Eso pasa cuando te comes las súper–rosquillas–me–quiero–matar–con–azúcar de Kisae – exclamó Envy, para luego retorcerse en su victoria mal ganada.

–Mas bien, esto sucede por hacer turno de noche y no tienen nada que hacer por sus vidas – dijo Havoc, pasando por encima de las tres personas tiradas en el piso. Una estaba en un coma diabético y no pareciera que se fuera a despertar pronto, otra estaba desmayada por un fuerte impacto emocional, y otro se reía como un desquiciado al puro estilo Lelouch de Code Geass. Los ignoró olímpicamente acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas ya.

* * *

Oooh… Que linda mañana, los pájaros cantan, Yuki lo ahorca con un brazo mientras duerme y el despertador suena incesantemente. Shûichi tuvo que retorcerse para lograr salir de la trampa mortal.

– ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió inventar un reloj que te despierte en la mañana?! Y peor, a quién se le ocurrió comprarlo – miró a Yuki resentido – Olvídenlo, fui yo.

– ¿Mami…? – aaaw, la voz de su adorable hijo por la mañana, quizás esto lo sanaría de las marcas de garras sobre su cuello.

–Rikku, estoy despierto, ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó, sonriéndole con dulzura. El niño asintió levemente – Bien, de inmediato tu mami te hará el desayuno – se levantó, tomó en brazos a Rikku mientras le iba conversando, éste solo lo miraba con ojitos grandes y redondos.

Luego de un rato, el pelirrosa se encontraba vestido y recién bañado dándole de comer a Rikku.

–Vamos Rikku, ya te he dicho, tómate la leche – le insistió el pelirrosa – ¿Qué tiene en contra de la leche este niño? – agregó (Quizás te vio con Yuki…)

–Hnn… – no entendía por qué a su mamá le gustaba tanto, pero para hacerlo feliz se la comenzó a tomar, muuuuy lentamenteee. Prefirió concentrarse en las tostadas con mermelada que le sirvieron. Con que lo vea tomarse un sorbo de leche bastará para despistarlo.

Shu caminó hacia la habitación en la que el y Yuki dormían, entró en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y… Se tiró en plan bomba sobre él.

– ¡SHUICHIIIIII!, ¡Te he dicho que no me despiertes de esa forma! – le gruñó pateándolo hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Fue en vano, Shûichi rebotó como una pelota y volvió con una sonrisa estúpida.

–Es que si no lo hacia así, no despertarías nunca – dijo Shûichi, como sí eso explicara las costillas rotas del pobre hombre – Además, hoy debemos ir al parque con Rikku – el pelirrosa sonrió alegremente, Yuki se iba a negar, pero al ver la sonrisa idiota de este, se quedó callado. Prefirió no decir nada porque experimentos científicos recientes demostraron que no era conveniente decirle algo con ese aire a su alrededor. Aunque se moría por hundirle la cara de un puñetazo.

–Tu desayuno esta en la mesa, apresúrate, que se enfriará – dijo Shû con una dulce sonrisa hacia el rubio, el cual casi se sonrojó… Pero de rabia.

–Está bien – respondió cabreado, aaah, Yuki Eiri se levantaba de tan buen humor que daba gusto, como toda persona que se acaba de levantar aplastado por un homosexual de pelo rosado, con el que por desgracia está casado y por consiguiente debe aguantar el resto de su desdichada vida. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con que matarse, y entonces se fijó en el buró… Notó que había un nuevo despertador, ¿Cuándo demonios lo rompió? – ¡¿Oye tú, demonio de tasmania, ya rompiste el despertador?! ¡¡Lo compré ayer, hombre!! ¡¿Y de dónde sacaste ese?!

– ¿Tú lo compraste ayer… También? – respondió sin saber que decir realmente.

– ¿El reloj rosa fosforito que esta ahora encima de la mesita de noche? – Bufó sarcástico – ¿Crees que yo voy a comprar '_eso'_?

– ¡Cosas más raras se han visto! – se excusó Shûichi huyendo hacia el baño para luego encerrarse adentro.

– ¡OYE TÚ SAL DEL BAÑO EN ESTE INSTANTE, DE SEGURO TE VAS A COMER LA PASTA DE DIENTES DE NUEVO! ¡ADEMÁS LO TENGO QUE USAR!

–– **Horas después **––

Luego de un arduo trabajo, Shûichi consiguió que al fin el renombrado escritor Yuki Eiri lo acompañara al parque para que su hijo jugara. Feliz de haber conseguido su cometido se le pegaba como lapa al pobre rubio. Al contrario de Shûichi, Yuki se preguntaba como él, un renombrado escritor, perdía su tiempo en cosas tan nimias como estas. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su debilidad, pero bueno, no todos los hombres podían ser tan duros como Chuck Norris, ¿Cierto? Había otros como él después de todo. Eso debía ser algún tipo de consuelo…

– ¡Rikku!, ¡¿Dónde vas?! ¡No te alejes! – gritó Shûichi desde la banca, resignado se levantó de esta y fue a buscar a Rikku. Yuki exhaló un poco de humo del cigarrillo y luego se levantó para seguir a su esposo. Es peligroso dejar a un niño de seis años con uno de cinco.

Rikku no oyó el llamado de su madre, ya que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo, fue en dirección hacia un árbol e intento escalarlo como si fuera un mono araña, cosa que no le funcionó por que el tenía la categoría de osito de peluche.

–Mosaic, kakera, hitotsu, hitotsu, tsunagi awasete egai te yuku, anata ga, kureta, deai to… (4) – casualmente una chica de cabello negro y unos curiosos ojos verde agua, pasaba por ahí debajo del árbol. El niño sin poder aguantar más su propio peso de osito de peluche cayó sobre los brazos de la adolescente, desconcertándola un poco y haciendo que se le cayera el Mp4 – ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – pronto se halló en un dilema porque no sabía si recoger el Mp4 y botar al niño escala árboles o dejar que siguiera sonando eternamente en modo parlante hasta que alguien le quitara ese bulto de los brazos. Que la miró con ojos de gato – Te veo y me dan ganas de ser pedófilo – le comentó al niño sin una pizca de vergüenza, este la miró sin entender tan complicada palabra (Por suerte para su salud mental).

– ¡Oooh, muchas gracias señorita! ¡No sabe de lo que me ha salvado! – Shûichi abrazó a Rikku y a ella con lagrimitas en los ojos al levantarse del suelo, Yuki miraba a la chica sintiéndose feliz de no estar en su lugar.

–Disculpe err… Cos… Persona… ¡Joven! – Intentó alejarse de él pero Shûichi tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, viendo que no funcionaba decidió intentar otra cosa – Va a hacer que su pobre niño saque las entrañas por la boca – Al parecer a Shûichi le interesaba la vida de Rikku así que la soltó para su felicidad.

– ¡Oh!, disculpe, me dejé llevar (Para variar) – rió tontamente, tomando a Rikku de los brazos de la joven – Muchas gracias, este niño tiene tendencia a treparse a cosas.

–No se preocupe, no hay problema – dijo la chica con una sonrisa adorable (Más fingida la weá).

–Oh, lo siento, que descortés soy (Eso nunca te ha importado antes… ¡¿Porqué ahora?!) – Shû sacó la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca torpemente – Me llamo Uesugi (5) Shûichi, ¿Y usted? – preguntó Shu a la muchacha, sin notar el extraño brillo que irradiaban sus ojos a pesar de su adorable sonrisa.

– ¿Eh?, ah sí… Me llamo Kuchizuki Kisae, un gusto – dijo Kisae con una linda sonrisa – Y el señor de atrás, ¿Es un amigo? – preguntó con una dulce voz, aún sonriendo. Yuki la miró de soslayo, pero no se acercó.

–Él es mi esposo, Uesugi Eiri – Shû miró hacia atrás observando que Yuki ya estaba de pie y que lo había seguido hasta allí. Kisae hizo una mueca extraña que Shûichi por suerte no alcanzó a ver pero Yuki sí que la vio. Parecía un mono deforme chillando y gritando en silencio.

–Hehehe, ya lo veo… Ahm, lo que su niño buscaba… – Kisae se giró sacando sin ningún problema el juguete de las ramas del árbol, era diez centímetros más alta que Shûichi sin contar la plataforma de las botas – Oh vaya, con que Max Steel escala árboles…(6) – miró con detenimiento el juguete, como si no quisiera soltarlo, suspiró pesadamente – Toma pequeño – le pasó el juguete, Rikku solo la miró con unos ojitos de gato que la volvían loca, tomó el juguete sin dejar de observarla atentamente – Será… - se giró para mirar a Shûichi - Uesugi–san, sabe, tengo una conocida que estudia parvulario, es muy buena con los niños y cocina muy bien, si quiere le paso el número… - ahora dirigió su vista hacia Yuki - Veo que tiene problemas con lo de criar niños.

–Eso sería perfecto – Shûichi juntó las manos, mirándola como si fuera una diosa - últimamente Yuki y yo no tenemos tiempo suficiente para cuidar el niño y dejarlo solo un rato es una obra kamikaze – decía, la chica le pasó un papelito donde salía una dirección y un número telefónico –

–Es muy buena, ella cuidaba a mi hermana pequeña, que era una niña esquizofrénica y desquiciada – Kisae sonrió a pesar de lo… Terrible que sonaron sus palabras y lo shockeado que dejó a Shûichi – Cuídese mucho, Uesugi–san – dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia a los dos, le revolvió el cabello a Rikku y se fue de allí despidiéndose alegremente con la mano.

–Que chica más extraña – dijo Yuki mientras observaba el lugar por donde la joven se había ido.

–A mí me pareció agradable – le dijo Shû mientras ponía cara pensativa – Aunque es un poquito rara pero, ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no lo es?

–Se me olvidó con quién estaba hablando… – se dijo el rubio escritor, sin entender como no aprendía la lección de una vez. ¡Todo lo que esté cerca de Shûichi es extraño!

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó haciendo un leve puchero, Rikku lo imitó. Yuki trató de no mirarlos mucho.

– ¿Shûichi tu color de cabello real era castaño, cierto? – preguntó como quién quiere la cosa.

– ¡Nunca lo verás de nuevo, bwhahaha! ¡El rosa fosforito dominará el mundo! – Shûichi empezó a reírse de manera histérica, olvidando el hecho de que tenía a Rikku en brazos y de que su esposo le cambió el tema.

– ¡Shûichi, cuidado con Rikku! – se lo quitó de los brazos rápidamente en un acto fraternal inesperado.

–Lo siento… – Shûichi apenas tuvo tiempo para sentirse mal – Espera un momento… ¡Yuuuki!, ¡Estas actuando fraternalmente!, ¡Cuteee! – chilló el pelirrosa con ojitos brillantes y pestañudos.

–No – respondió secamente, tirándole a los brazos de Shûichi el pequeño y adorable bulto – Solo que si lo vas a matar, no lo hagas en mi presencia – respondió el rubio de mala gana mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¡Yuuuki! – Reclamó, haciendo un puchero – ¿Por qué siempre eres tan desconsiderado?

Ya en casa, Shûichi estaba frente al televisor jugando con Rikku, Yuki estaba en su oficina escribiendo su súper novela que prometía ser un éxito y todas esas cosas mágicas que conlleva.

-¡Oye Yuki! – Gritó desde el living como un berraco – ¿Y sí contratamos una niñera? – Preguntó a su esposo, no hubo respuesta – Es que… Como tú te pasas todo el día en el estudio y yo trabajando… Creo que no pasamos tiempo suficiente con Rikku y no hay nadie que lo cuide, quizás se sienta solo… Creo que sería buena idea conseguirle una niñera – Shûichi guardó silencio, a ver si el rubio respondía.

–Haz lo que quieras, me da igual, mientras ese mocoso no me fastidie en mi oficina, todo va bien – apareció de la nada a espaldas del sillón (Mucha junta con Tohma) con un humeante cigarrillo en sus labios.

– ¡Yaaay! – Shûichi se tiró encima de Yuki en un intento de besarlo, terminaron retorciéndose en el suelo a espaldas del sillón, ya que Shûichi dio un súper salto que los botó a ambos al piso.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Ya quieres traumar a ese niño a tan temprana edad?! Además, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR BESARME CHICO AGUJERO?!

–Claaaaaro… Eso dice la persona que me mete mano todos los días – Rikku subió el volumen del televisor. Sus papis hacían mucho ruido y no lo dejaban escuchar a Candace intentando descubrir a sus hermanos (7).

* * *

–Me pregunto si debería echar esto… – Asae guardaba ropa interior, desodorante, y ahora no sabía elegir entre una polera negra sin espalda y una polera morada con mangas infladas de princesita. Edward, que estaba a su lado, aplaudió y puso las manos en el suelo, creando un portal – Espera Edo, solo deja que… – Asae no pudo terminar de hablar porque Edward la lanzó al portal de una patada en el trasero. Y le tiro las dos poleras por la cabeza de paso.

– ¡Te dije hace cuarenta minutos que te tenías que ir! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! – Gritó Edward desaforado en dirección al portal que nada hizo, notó algo raro, este no se cerraba, enmarcó una ceja no entendiendo lo que pasaba – ¿Pero que demonios?… – se acercó a ver que pasaba ahí.

Mágicamente, le cayeron encima dos bestias, revolcándose, jalándose el cabello y mordiéndose (A veces a sí mismos). Todo eso, encima suyo.

– ¡Que no!, ¡Dame mi anillo! – Exigió Kisae, estaba encima de Envy esta vez – Me lo regaló mi hermanita idiota – lloriqueó, pero no funcionó, Envy aún no le pasaba el anillo. Y de hecho ahora él estaba encima de de ella, mientras se revolcaba bajo suyo intentando pegarle rodillazos en ciertos lugares.

– ¡No me importa!, ¡¿Sabes cuánto vale esto?! No puedo dejar que un mono de las cavernas como tú se lo quede – y seguían revolcándose encima del pobre Edward Elric, que por suerte, por arte de magia rodaron hacia un costado al fin, dejando respirar al pobrecito.

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ LES PASA PAR DE TROGLODITAS?!– chilló/gruñó/gritó sacando espuma por la boca en el acto.

– ¿Uh?, ochibi–chan, eres tan pequeño que no me di cuenta de que te encontrabas aquí – Envy le sonrió con malicia.

– ¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ?! ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UNA HORMIGA COMO PARA SER PISADA POR UN ÁTOMO?! – chilló/gruñó/gritó Edward desafiando la lógica con sus sabias palabras. El chico palmera rápidamente acostumbrado, esquivaba los golpes que le intentaba dar en la cara – ¡No seas cobarde, ven acá! – gritó Edward con cara de bestia total. Kisae se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y aprovechó que Envy estaba distraído, y en un rápido movimiento digno de un vulgar ladrón que se roba sus propias cosas robadas, le quitó su anillo del bolsillo. Que original, a nadie se le pudo haber ocurrido ese escondite tan maravilloso.

– ¡Yihaaaaaaaa! – celebró Kisae mientras huía de la escena, saltando literalmente en un pié, haciendo piruetas en el aire de felicidad.

– ¡Oye, no huyas bestia de las cavernas! – demasiado tarde, ya se hallaba muy lejos gritando como una borracha desquiciada.

– ¡No te distraigas! – dijo Edward mientras estrellaba un certero golpe contra la mejilla del chico de ojos violeta.

– ¡Ya verás enano! ¡Te golpearé tanto que no sabrás quién te lo hizo! – lo pateó.

– ¡No soy enano!, ¡Palmera! – chilló/gruñó/gritó, esquivando una patada – ¡Vete a vegetar pedazo de planta inútil!

Así fue como las dos bestias se quitaron los dientes mutuamente a costa de mordiscos, puñetazos, patadas, etc.

* * *

**·** _**¡Númeritos!**_

**(1)** Edward se coló coladamente. Mi prima está loca, y a pesar de que supuestamente no lo conocen, igual lo incluyó, como cuando dicen en el los animés "¡Pero si no hacemos esto no nos seguirán sintonizando!" Y cosas por estilo.

**(2)** Hay un Fanfic por ahí en Fanfiction donde Roy tiene una tanga rosada fosforito que dice "Playboy", muero.

**(3)** Hahaha, un chiste privado, las brujas de Mayfair son unas mujeres terribles, que para conservar su legado –Que se transmite con un una esmeralda a la heredera– llegan a casarse entre sí, primos, tíos, etc. Es de un libro de Anne Rice, la trilogía "Las Brujas de Mayfair" también salen en una parte de las Crónicas Vampirícas, en "Cántico de Sangre". Anne Rice, para que sepan es una vieja cochina violadora de cadáveres.

**(4)** Esto es del Ending de Code Geass, por Sunset Swish. Si no saben, ellos cantan una de las canciones de Bleach que más amo. My Pace, es adorable.

**(5)** El Uesugi, por si no lo han notado. Es por que están casados. ¿Se han dado cuenta de que Yuki es más amigable? Al parecer han solucionado la mayoría de sus problemas amorosos...

**(6)** Aaaw, en la casa en que vivía mi prima con mi abuela anteriormente, al frente de la ventana (Puesto que eran unos... Blocks, condominios... Etc) Había un árbol muy sexy, lo terrible es que al frente de la ventana estaba la PC, por lo que veíamos todo lo que pasaba afuera, y de la noche a la mañana, llego un Max Steel a las ramas del pobre árbol. Todos los niños del vecindario intentaron sacar al muñeco, pero nadie lo logró. Ya llevaba como dos años el juguete ese cuando nos fuimos. Por lo del árbol, y por que a Max Steel se le atribuyen un montón de profesiones muy masculinas (Onda así como Barbie pero para niños) Le pusimos "Max Steel escala árboles".

**(7)** Es de Phineas y Ferb, o algo así por el estilo, da en Disney y me mato viendo al súper mega sexy ornitorrinco espía.

* * *

**· ****Notas****Sou****Chan****(Kisae)****:**_ LOL, ya han pasado como tres años desde que escribí esto con la bestia de mi prima, y lo leí y no pude creer que escribiera así, entonces decidí darle más sentido a la trama de la manera más sensual posible. Hice yo todas las correcciones y borré muchas estrofas de estupidez y cambié muchas escenas, pero todo era para que tuviera sentido, y no se murieran de un ataque de histeria leyendo esta cosa. Los chistes están mejor construidos y el humor se convierte más sarcástico y ridículo, lo siento, como con el vino, la estupidez con los años va haciéndose más notable, a un punto casi abismal y espeluznante. Tenemos que recomenzar la maldita trama por qué a la estúpida de mi prima se le olvidó de qué trataba e incluso le dije que pensara algo y de seguro no lo hizo, mientras yo me estaba matando escribiendo esta caquita._

_Cambié la personalidad de los personajes, sobretodo la de Yuki por que era demasiado gay para mí, no podía soportarlo. ¿Yuki? ¿Sonrojándose? ¡Por favor! Eso never pasará. A menos que le muerdas la oreja, pero en el proceso serás apuñalado así que no te conviene a menos que tengas reflejos sobrehumanos como Shûichi. Y también cambié las estúpidas parejas, como el EnvyxKisae que se venía, de seguro andaba con las hormonas alocadas o algo así. Quizá pueda haber un leve EnvyxEdo… Quién sabe, haré muchas parejas homosexuales muy extrañas, y para no dejar solito a Havoc por que se va a quedar afuerita del círculo gay, lo juntaré con mi prima y ya está. Soy tan cool. Me orgasmearé conmigo misma… No. Aún._

_También cambié la personalidad de Kisae por que no quería ser un personaje odiado por que es el tipo de personaje que yo odio, así que preferí dejarla como SOY ahora. Sí, soy así. Así que teman. Pero al menos se reirán con mi ridiculez. Este Fan Fic lo encontrarán en Amor–Yaoi y en Fanfiction. _

_Si es que no lo borraron de Amor–Yaoi por no haber actualizado (Entiéndanlo… De alguna manera perdimos el Disco duro, más bien lo robó algún animal, pero ya no importa de todos modos, vamos a hacer esto de nuevo como se debe). Podrán disfrutar todos de mi santa estupidez. Ya con eso estamos listos, que Asae también tiene que hacer lo suyo, aunque en el segundo capítulo me ayudó bastante con los chistes, a pesar de que no escribió nada y casi todo lo corregí yo._

_Trogloditas… Ese es el nombre oficial de Kisae y Envy, recuérdenlo._**  
**

**· ****Notas****Rei****(Asae)****: **_"La corrección ortográfica ha finalizado con éxito". Bonito el mensaje del OpenOffice. Antes Kisae era un animal antiacentos, antitildesortográficos y antisinónimosparónimosyhomónimos. Ahora está en pro de los tildes y… Demasiado en pro. Pero prefiero mil millones de veces que sea así. Voy a corregir el formato y esas cosas y vengo a contarles que onda._

_Dah, lo corregí, pero no me acuerdo de nada. Fue hace meses... Este animal desarmó mi paleta de sombras D: me la regaló mi hermanita que es un mostro peor que el del lago (ese lo único que hace es nadar) y... En fin. La cosa es que, como saben, muchas cosas se han cambiado y se han agregado muchísimos chistes, así que si ya lo leyeron leánlo de nuevo o les voy a mandar a mi prima chica con un punzón. Oxidado._

_¡Shûichi tiene una respuesta para todo, yo lo sé! Y se contradice sólo... en fin. Les diré, para que quede claro y luego no haya preguntas ni comentarios sobre el tema, este fic se ubica en un lugar imaginario y maravilloso en el que Gravitation Ex terminó poco después del accidente de Yuki... y las personalidades están más basadas en el manga que en el anime, todo por la simple razón de que me da rabia que el imbécil de Yuki es un injustificado en el anime. En fin._


End file.
